Home for Christmas
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Brenda comes home for Christmas. How does everyone feel? How does Dylan react to seeing Brenda?


A/N: Okay so here is my BH 90210 Christmas one shot... I'm not sure how long it will be... Happy Holidays everyone... Enjoy... This of course will pretty much be AU...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210...

Brenda looked around the airport and sighed. She knew that she should have let someone know that she was coming for Christmas but she didn't want to put anyone out. On top of that until last night she wasn't even sure if she was going to actually come or not. She was still surprised out how easily she left everything behind in London but she was glad that she did. She had really been missing home and she knew that it was finally time to come back.

She sighed as she waited on her luggage to come around and when she spotted it she smiled. She really was excited about being home for Christmas. The more she thought about it the more she finally realized that she had done the right thing. She just hoped that she would be welcomed with open arms. After grabbing her two suitcases she made her way through the airport and out. Once outside she took in a deep breath of fresh air and smiled once more. She was relieved to find a cab as soon as she exited the airport and after letting the driver put her luggage in the trunk she got in and then gave the driver the address to where she was going.

She sat back on a sigh and leaned her head against the seat and closed her eyes. She knew that Brandon would be happy to see her but she wasn't sure about anyone else. There was one person in particular that she wanted to be happy to see her but with the way they had left things she doubted he would be. He was one of the main reasons she was coming back home. She started to realize months ago that she was still in love with him even after all these years. She realized that even if she didn't get back together with him that she needed closure and she figured that Christmas was the best time to get it.

When she felt the cab come to a stop she opened up her eyes and turned her heads towards the window of the door she was sitting by. She smiled as she saw the home she lived in during her teenage years. She opened up the door and got out of the cab while the driver got out her suitcases. She gave him a smile and a tip. "Merry Christmas."

The cab driver smiled and said "Thank you ma'am and Merry Christmas to you too."

Brenda watched the cab drive away and then she turned back to the house. She sighed and picked up the handles on her suitcases and wheeled them behind her as she slowly walked up the driveway. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. When she got to the front door she took in a deep breath and then let it out and then she finally lifted a hand and rang the doorbell. She held her breath as she waited for someone to come and answer the door.

She ended up letting out the breath she was holding when she heard Brandon yell "I got it."

She couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face as the door was pulled open to reveal Brandon with a shocked look on his face. Her smile got even bigger when he took a step forward and pulled her into his arms and hugged her tight.

"Brenda." Brandon whispered as he hugged his sister tight. He couldn't believe that she was home. He had been hoping and wishing that she would make it home for Christmas but when he didn't hear anything from her he assumed that she wouldn't be coming.

"Hi Brandon. Merry Christmas." Brenda whispered. She couldn't stop the tears from filling her eyes as she was held in her brother's strong embrace. She didn't realize how much she had missed him until he wrapped his arms around her.

Brandon pulled his head back and looked at Brenda. He saw the tears in her eyes and he took one arm from around her so that he could gently wipe them away. "Merry Christmas Brenda. I can't believe that you're here. I've been hoping that you would come home for Christmas but when I didn't hear anything from you I assumed that you wouldn't be coming."

Brenda chuckled lightly and then gave Brandon a slight smile. "I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to come that's why I didn't let you know. God Bran I've missed you and I've missed home."

Brandon smiled and kissed Brenda on the cheek. "Well you're home now and that's all that matters. I've missed you too Bren."

Brenda nodded but before she could say anything she head Kelly say "Brandon who was at the door?"

Brenda smiled as he brother picked up her suitcases and then nudged her inside. She saw the shock in Kelly's eyes at seeing her but when she saw Kelly smile at her she smiled back. "Hey Kel."

Kelly couldn't contain the squeal and she shouted "Brenda!"

She took the four steps it took to get to Brenda's side and pulled her in for a hug. She heard everyone from the kitchen say something but she couldn't make out what it was. She was to lost in the fact that her friend was here. She couldn't believe it even though she had Brenda wrapped in a hug.

"Oh my God I can't believe you're home. I've missed you Brenda. I've missed you so much. How long are you staying for? Oh and Merry Christmas before I forget." Kelly said in a rush.

Brenda laughed and said "We'll talk about how long I'm home for later on Kel. Right now I could use something to eat. Merry Christmas to you too."

Kelly smiled sheepishly and nodded. "Well dinner is on the table so lets get to the dining room. Everyone is going to be happy to see you."

Brenda gave a slight smile and murmured "Are you sure about that Kelly?"

Kelly stopped and turned back towards Brenda and took one of her hands in hers. "Yes, I'm sure Brenda. Dylan's missed you something terrible. It's Christmas time and a time for miracles. Now Bren put a smile on that face and lets go see how shocked we can make everyone."

Brenda chuckled and nodded. The smile that she smiled was a genuine one. With one hand in Kelly's hand and the other one in Brandon's hand as he came up beside her she walked into the dining room. She saw the shock and surprise on everyone's face and she chuckled a little. "Merry Christmas everyone."

Donna was the first one up and out of her chair and she ran over to her other best friend and pulled her into a hug. "Oh God Brenda it's good to see you. I've missed you so much. Merry Christmas."

Brenda chuckled again and hugged Donna back. "It's good to see you too Donna and I've missed you too. We'll have to catch up later."

Donna nodded and released Brenda when she felt a tap on her shoulder and she moved over to the side and let her husband hug Brenda.

"Merry Christmas Bren." David whispered into Brenda's ear.

Brenda smiled and put her head on David's shoulder as she hugged him back and whispered "Merry Christmas David."

David laughed when he heard Steve say "Alright Silver move out of the way so I can give Brenda a hug."

He stepped out of the way after giving Brenda one more squeeze and watched with a smile on his face as Steve pulled Brenda in for a big bear hug and say "Welcome home and Merry Christmas Brenda. It's about time you returned home."

Brenda smiled and hugged Steve back. She has missed his hugs. "Thank you Steve. Merry Christmas to you too."

After Steve let go of her she turned and looked at Janet and hugged her before finally looking to the last person in the dining room. She saw the look in his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. Without even realizing it she held her breath as he slowly walked towards her.

Dylan came to a stop right in front of Brenda and breathed out "Brenda."

Brenda's breath rushed out as she looked into Dylan's eyes. She felt herself falling for him all over again with just one look into his eyes. She couldn't tear her eyes away from him and she really didn't want too. "Dylan."

Steve, Janet, Donna, David, Kelly and Brandon all stood around the two who couldn't take their eyes off one another. Each one of them had a smile on their face as they realized that their two closes friends were still head over heels for one another. Each one of them couldn't help but think and pray that maybe this time the couple before them would finally get it right. They all thought that hey it's Christmas so miracles happen. Their smiles got even wider as they all watched Dylan pulled Brenda into his arms.

Dylan pulled Brenda into his arms and without even realizing what he was doing his head descended and his lips captured her lips in a fierce but passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around Brenda as he plundered her mouth with his own. He couldn't believe that she was here. He couldn't believe that she had finally come home. As he broke the kiss he looked down into her eyes and couldn't help but smile. "Merry Christmas Brenda."

Brenda smiled up at Dylan and wrapped her arms around her neck forgetting that everyone else was in the room with them. "Merry Christmas Dylan. You have no idea how much I've missed you Dylan. You have no idea how much I still love you."

Dylan smiled tenderly and ran his fingers down Brenda's cheek. "Oh I think I have an idea Bren. I have missed you every day for these last several years. No matter how far apart we are and no matter how long we've been apart I have loved you. I never once stopped loving you Brenda. You're my heart and my soul."

Brenda smiled and stood up on her tip toes and brushed her lips tenderly across Dylan's just as her stomach rumbled and she blushed. "You're my heart and my soul too Dylan. I'm just sorry it's taken so long to realize that. We can talk more later but for now lets eat. I haven't eaten since yesterday in London."

At that everyone chuckled and Kelly said "Alright everyone lets begin our Christmas dinner now that all of our family is home."

Dylan bent his head and kissed Brenda one more time and then led her over to the table. He pulled out the chair by him and helped her sit down before he sat down beside her. He looked around and saw everyone smiling at him and Brenda as the food was passed around. He couldn't help but smile at everyone and then look at Brenda once more. He got his Christmas wish which was for Brenda to be home for Christmas. He leaned his head towards Brenda and kissed her on the head and smiled at her when she smiled at him. Yes, he was happy because the woman he has always loved was finally home for Christmas.

A/N: Ok there will be a multi chapter sequel to this story but it probably won't be posted until after Christmas... Enjoy! For now this story is complete... Happy Holidays all and I hope you all have a wonderful and a Merry Christmas...


End file.
